Something New
by invader13panda
Summary: A Wing X Shelby moment   No Spoilers exept for one tidbit that will make you lives whole   :D just joking
1. Chapter 1

Something New

I staggered into our little kitchen, still a little groggy from my sleep. Leaning up against the old blue counter, my husband—it still gave me a wonderful shiver down my back to call him that—stood looking at the tea pot on the stove. There were two china tea cups on the counter, one for him and one for me. When I came in, he immediately turned and came up to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Good morning my love," he whispered softly into my hair. His Voice was deep but incredibly attractive. I looked up at him and kissed him softly and held onto him tightly. "Morning" I mumbled

He was mine, I was his, and together we were one, like the yin-yang necklaces we both wore (as Nero had given me the other at our wedding).

Thinking about my current dilemma, I wanted to savor this moment before I told him, before I changed everything.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked softly stroking my hair, his chest rising and falling slowly.

I nodded before pulling away slightly. He was shirtless wearing nothing but a pair of worn jeans, his long hair was in a messy ponytail too, but yet I could see his eyes shining. "How did you sleep?" I asked timidly.

"Wonderfully," he said before pulling me into his arms again. "As long as I'm with you, my life will be wonderful and complete." I smiled as he said it, but my mind was elsewhere. This particular tidbit had been nagging on my mind for a while now, and I knew that I had to tell him about it as soon as possible or it would get out of hand.

"So, it doesn't matter what circumstances? If I'm here, you're happy?" I turned my head down so he could not see my face.

"Why wouldn't I be Shelby?" I could tell from his tone that he was perplexed. I was quiet for a moment, unsure how to answer. "Shelby?" he brushed his hand through the back of my blond hair. I could tell he was trying not to sound concerned but he failed, so much for his "stoic ninja facade" I thought.

"I'm pregnant." I choked out, tears starting to up behind my closed eyes.

Wing and I had never discussed kids before. It was silly that only a year ago we had gotten married after graduating H.i.v.e. and that thought never came to either of us. I had never actually thought it would happen to me—children seemed to be such a strange word, like a dream that normal people had.

He gasped. I turned to him a bit more, still looking at the floor. He seemed just a shocked as I was, probably more so actually.

"I found out yesterday. I didn't tell you because… well, I didn't really know how to..." I said softly, my hand going down to gently stroke my stomach, which was blearily peeping out.

"Pregnant." It was a statement, but the way he spoke was strangely airy. He seemed to have frozen on the spot staring off into space like he was trying to grasp something complicated.

"Wing?" I asked, my voice shaking. I never wanted to make him unhappy, but there was no way I ever could give up the child. The little boy or girl... It was everything I wanted but never thought I did. "Are you upset?

A smile formed on his face. "Upset?" he asked as though it was a stupid question. "I'm overjoyed!" He pulled me into his embrace again, whisking me off my feet and holding me in his arms. "I'm going to be a father" he said in awe his face glowing with happiness. I had not expected him to be so emotional about it and I found myself start crying.

"Shelby, are you alright?" Wing asked a puzzled look on his face.

"No" I said as he looked at me, wiping my tears away and stroking my face, "I'm better than alright."

He smiled and took both of my hands into his.

Then he surprised me by kneeling down in front of me, and lifting the bottom of my shirt up and laying his hands on my stomach, and planted a small kiss on my bump.

We stayed like that for a while, just dwelling in our warm moment.

And I knew at this moment, that everything was right, not perfect, but right.

* * *

><p>ShelbyxWing for the world!<p>

I want to start a group on Deviant Art, who's with me?

I have the pics I have drawn to prove that this parring is pure AWSOME.

This is for you pigeon!

For kicking my spirits up when they were down :)

I sadly don't own HIVE, Mark Walden does.

Love Alex ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 2am in the morning.

I don't know what possessed me but the first thing I remember thinking is that I was hungry, and the next thing you know I'm at the fridge, wondering how I got there.

After about a minute of fruitless thinking I opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

As if on cue my stomach rumbled, and my hand went down to rub my very big bump, slowly stroking while I browsed our little fridge.

And there it was the LAST piece of chocolate cake.

As I reached for it, but two arms wrapped around me and slowly pulled me away from the chocolate bliss.

"You should eat something wholesome before you have desert, Shelby." My husband scolded with a chuckle.

"Wing" I moaned, he had been like this for a while, so careful with me. I was sick of it but I could see that he was only thinking about me and our child's well-being.

"Would you like me to make you something?" Wing asked turning to face me, and to block the fridge.

I thought for a moment before an idea popped into my head.

"Yes" I said with a grin, thinking about my plan.

"What would you like me to make?" he asked sweetly, happy that he had gotten me to see reason, or so he thought…

I pretended to think for a moment before wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't know…surprise me" I said with a wink, my hands reaching my target.

"How about some Udon?" he asked smiling at my happy expression, He was an amazing cook after all.

"Sure" I said grinning as he turned to the fridge to grab the ingredients, only to see a plate that had only crumbs of chocolate cake.

"Shelby" he said turning around, but I was already down the hall with chocolate cake in hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as I came back into the room.

I looked at him for a moment with a large grin on my face.

"Would you make more of that chocolate cake?"

I COULD NOT RESIST! After Ice Cream I could not stop there, and so, CHOCOLATE CAKE WAS BORN! Lol I can see the look on wings face when he turns around and the cake has mysteriously disappeared.

YaY for Wing and Shelby, they make the world a happy fun and devious place ;)


End file.
